Pictures
by elianna
Summary: Logan is troubled by those pictures Lydecker sent him...


----------------  
WRITER'S NOTE:  
This fanfic is about those pictures that  
Lydecker sent Logan. In the show they   
bothered him and this story addresses   
that.  
Personally, I don't think that Logan   
would have been bothered by the pictures.  
But that's for the writers to decide.  
Not for little old me! :(  
----------------  
RATING: PG (for kissing...)  
  
SUMMARY: Logan is bothered by those   
pictures Lydecker sent him...  
  
SPOILERS: Itsy bitsy Pollo Loco and Camera  
ones. But it won't ruin the show!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, just the   
text. Please don't sue cuz you'll just get my   
'85 Honda Accord. I refuse to part with my   
computer!  
----------------  
  
"Pictures"   
  
By elianna (aka Mel)  
  
----------------  
***********  
"I'm running. Running away from something.   
I don't know what. I just know that I've   
got to get away from here. Where is here?   
It looks like I'm in some woods. Its night.   
I've got to run faster.  
Wait a minute? Max? Is that you?  
She's walking towards me. Why? Why did I   
stop running?  
I can't move. I just stare at her eyes.  
They're so dark. So beautiful.  
I can feel her breath on my face now. She's so close.  
She licks her lips and closes her eyes.  
I can't believe this is happening...  
I tilt my head to the side and move in towards her.   
Slowly....  
She tastes so good. Like sugar...   
I move my hands into her hair and she does the same.  
God, why did I wait so long for this?  
Suddenly, she takes a firmer hold of my head.  
I feel her hands twist it sharply.  
I scream out in pain..."  
************  
  
I wake up with a shock. I look to my right and   
see the rain pouring down my window.  
  
It was just a dream.  
  
I rub my sticky forehead and try to catch my   
breath. I want to go back to sleep, but I can't.   
The image is still too clear in my mind.  
  
It was just a dream, Logan.  
Go back to sleep.  
They're only pictures.  
Get over it!  
  
But I know I won't. I sigh and struggle to get   
myself out of bed.  
  
There's no point in staying in bed if I can't sleep.  
  
Once in my chair, I rub my eyes with my palms   
and stifle a yawn.  
  
Maybe I can get some work done.  
  
I wheel myself over to the kitchen and pour   
myself some orange juice. I see the leftovers from   
last night's dinner and an image suddenly pops   
into my head.  
  
Stop thinking about her, Logan!  
You've got other things to do.  
  
I head to my office, but nothing can stop the   
flow of pictures in my mind. Max, in my doorway.   
Max, in that dress. Max, smiling at one of my   
jokes. Max, after our kiss... Max... as a child...   
with a trickle of blood from her mouth.  
  
Stop it!  
Stop it!  
STOP IT!  
  
I shake my head to try to clear my thoughts. Its   
no use. I arrive at my desk with a sigh.  
  
You've got to forget about it.  
Get to work!  
  
I check my e-mail, my phone messages... No leads,   
no new information. Nothing! I pound my desk with   
my fist in frustration.  
  
God, the one night I NEED to work, the world is alright.  
  
I sigh and stretch my arms out over my head. I cast   
a glance to my right. I regret it immediatly.  
  
Why didn't you put those away?  
What if Bling, or worse, Max had looked through there?  
  
I pick up the folder and roll over to my filing cabinet.  
  
Out of sight, out of mind.  
I hope so, anyway.  
Why are you letting this bother yourself so much?  
You know she would never hurt you?  
Lydecker just said those things to make you doubt her.  
But what if he's right?  
  
I start to open the drawer, but stop midway.  
  
Why not look one more time?  
See what you're so afraid of.  
  
I hesitantly place the folder on my lap and open it,   
slowly. I see the first picture. A young girl, clearly   
Max, staring away from the camera. A small trickle of   
blood coming from her mouth.  
  
She's so young.  
  
I continue to stare at the image, and a thought forms   
in my mind.  
  
She looks sad.  
Disturbed.  
Almost possessed.  
  
I flip to the next picture of all the kids.  
  
They all do.  
  
I return to the first picture, a small smile forms on   
my face.  
  
That's not the Max I know.  
She would never hurt you.  
She's saved your life God knows how many times!  
You know she's your friend.  
Why do you let this stuff bother you?  
  
I know the answer to that question. But I don't want   
to admit it to myself.  
  
My dreams betray me enough.   
I won't let myself be distracted any more than I have to.  
  
I roll over to the living room and stare out over the city.  
The rain has stopped. I smile. I'm content.  
  
I think I'll watch the sunrise.  
  
----------------  
Please send Feedback to mwshrine@hotmail.com . 


End file.
